Oc Babies
by Perfectionless
Summary: My Oc's have been turned into babies.....I'm not that good with sums....Inspired by Starvix's Sonic Baby Stories
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Perfectionless here Saying, "Library closed shorter than expected!! I only had enogh time to redo this chapter!"**

**Those of you who have waited patiently for my Oc in Oz fic to have an actual chap in it I'm VERY VERY Sorry to tell you that you'll have to wait a bit longer D8**

**I only had enough time to redo this story's first chap (I wasn't that happy with this chap being short) and again I apologise**

**NOTE: I Only own the Oc's in this story, The Eggafier Belongs to Starvix, and everything else belongs to SEGA**

* * *

"Whoa!" a pale sand colored mobian cat with dark brown tiger stripes said after witnessing one of the many wonders Mobius has to offer….a destroyed base that use to be the home of our favorite evil genius, . The man many fear, except for a small group which consists of one spiky blue speeder who is loved by all. And seeing how this one mobian is a few feet away from whatever remains of the base can mean two things: 1.) He always wanted to see a destroyed base of Eggmans, or 2.) He thinks that if he stays in the destroyed base he'll see everyone's favorite blue idle.

"This place must've been an ancient city! Probably belonging to the humans the past thousand years or so!!"

..............Is he serious?

"Woohoo! Quick, you finally did it!! This could be the greatest site you've ever found!! I could see the headlines now: 'Mobian Sandcat Locates Ancient Civilization Deep Within Sandopolis!'" Quick, jumping up and down with so much excitement quickly ran in the, what he believes to be ancient ruins. Yeah, he's serious.

After a few hours excavating he finally found something. A big, bulky, gun-like, contraption. Dusting it off, Quick found words inscribed on it that read "Eggafier." Curiosity struck him as he tried to think of what the device might have been used for, "It has 'Egg' on it…so, maybe…it was…probably…used as….some sort of…kitchen utensil that…baked eggs?" Little bit of doubt was seen across his face, but was quickly over taken with an excited smile. "Yeah! That's probably what it was used for! To make Egg-based delicacies for the human population from said thousand years ago!"

Quick, walking out with his discovery in his hands, took the time to try to clean it as best he could. "You know, for something a thousand years old, you look like you could still run. I mean sure, you've probably never seen the light of day! But I bet I could get you lookin like you old self again, what do you say?" No response obviously came from the device, "Then it's settled! We're heading home!

Once home, Quick hurriedly placed the Eggafier on the kitchen table. "Izzy! Floyd! Tye!? I'm home!" he called, but no answer came, "Guys?" he called again, still no answer. "Gu-!" he stopped short a bit startled as he saw before him a small Light-brown fur colored dormouse with black eye-marks looking as if he had just been woken up from an interrupted sleep. "….Izzy's at one of his friends house." The dormouse said rather tiredly.

"What about Floyd?"

"......"

"Tye?" Quick looked at Tye and saw that he had fallen asleep, "Tye!?" Tye's eyes, now half-opened, slowly scanned the area he was in before looking at Quick. "……Have you seen Flower, Quick? She wasn't with me in my room so I came down here to look for her."

"Flower?...your chao?" Quick tried to remember if he'd seen her or not, "No Tye I haven't. But I'm sure she couldn't have gone far, you and her quite attached to each other."

"….Yeah, you're probably right." And with that, Tye drowsily walked to the cupboard and grabbed a bowel, then went to the kitchen pantry and took out a box of "Chaos O's" .

"Um…Tye?"

"…Yeah"

"what are you doing?"

"….Making myself some breakfast."

"Breakfast? But it's 1:07 pm! Why are you making it now!?"

"……Look Quick….I don't complain about your bringing junk….so you shouldn't complain about my eating habits"

"But I don't bring-"

"….Speaking of junk" Tye continued, now aware of the Machine on top of the kitchen table, "….What is it and what does it do?" Quick, who was a few minutes ago devastated by Tye's Comment, quickly turned to the machine he brought in and became cheerful in a matter of seconds, "Nah ah ah! You have to wait 'til Izzy and Floyd get back!"

"……Figures" And with that, Tye left the kitchen, "….I'm going back to bed"

"You do that." Quick replied and began his work of bringing the contraption to life.

* * *

**Yay!! Longer Chapter! XD**

**and again again I'm sorry for those of you waiting for my Oc in Oz fic**

**I'll focus more on that when I go back to the Library**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm So sorry for the year long wait...A few came up...I don't want to talk about it...**

* * *

"Whew!" Quick let out a sigh as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead "It's Taken a few hours, but I think I fixed it!"

"…About time…" Quick turned to the living room to see Tye lying on the couch staring at him with his half open eyes looking like he hadn't slept in days. "Tye? I thought you went to bed hours ago!"

"…You kept me up…" Tye answered, annoyance clearly seen as he spoke.

"Uh, Sorry"

"…It's okay…" Tye sighed "…Now I can Sleep…" As Tye closed his eyes and began to relax a loud knock on the door was heard. Tye, wasn't amused and turned his body to the side trying his best to ignore the abrupt sound.

"I got it! Quick chimed as he openned to the door "Hel-" quick stopped talking as he saw before him a Light brown female squirrel with brown hair wearing a black headband (The ones meant for girls) A Maroon sleeveless hoodie , dark blue jeans and a pair of maroon shoes.

"Hi! I'm-" Quick slammed the door before she could utter another word

"…NNnnnnngh!" Tye violently turned to see Quick huddled over the door,

"Tye! There's a really hot girl on our doorstep!"

"…And you slammed the door on her?"

"Yeah!…W-wait!" Quick, after realizing his mistake quickly openned the door. "Ow" the squirrel said, rubbing her nose, "I am so sorry!" Quick looked over her, concerned he broke her nose.

"Geez, Quick! I bring a friend over and this is how you treat them?" Quick looked over and saw a Grey wolf wearing dark sunglasses and holding a blindmans cane with a chao wearing a brown headband with a daisy hanging on it hovering over him.

"C'mon Izzy! She startled me!"

"So you're Quick, I'm Emily" the squirrel said, after checking to see if her nose was OK

"Izzy's told me so much about you guys!"

"Funny, He never mentioned you to us"

"Well, that's because you guys never ask!" Izzy remarked with a smirk

"May we come in now Quick?"

"Oh sure! Sorry!"

"See What mean Emily? He's a little forgetful" Izzy said after they all entered Quick's house

Hey! That's not true!" Quick defended, "I remember more things than you!"

"Like?"

"Quotes from a book!" Quick shot. Izzy seemed a little hurt from that "C'mon Will! that's always your answer when it comes to me, the blind guy!

"Sorry Izzy, I couldn't think of anything else"

"It's alright, but remember who you say that to alright

"alright"

"...If you two are gonna kiss...Please do it when I'm not around..." All heads, except for Izzy, turned to see Tye still laying on the couch staring up at them with an annoyed look.

"Tye? what are doing here?"

"...I came down looking for Flower..."

"Hey! You said I was keeping you up!"

"...that to..."

Before Quick could say another word Emily stepped in "So your Tye? I'm Emily it's nice to finally meet you!"

"...Like wise..." Was all Tye mumbled before notice the chao that was hovering around Izzy "...You had Flower with you whole time Izz?..."

"Eheh, yeah sorry Tye I need her to guide me for a bit" Izzy sheepishly replied before holding Flower and awkwardly feeling his way towards Tye before giving him his chao. "...Thank you..." and with that, Tye got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Oh! he so adorable! Does he still go to elementary school?" Both Quick and Izzy gave her a puzzled look "What?" She asked noticing their puzzled looks.

"You didn't tell her?"

"She never asked!"

"What?" Emily asked again

"Tye's 18" Izzy answered, now Emily gave them a puzzled look

"18!"

"Mmhm" Izzy nodded

"B-but he looks so much younger than that! He looks like he's 10!"

"He looks 10 to you? He looks more like he's 8 to me."

"...I can still hear you guys..." Came Tye's voice from up the stairs "Sorry Tye! won't happen again I promise!" Izzy called back leading all of them to the kitchen. "Woah, what's that!" Emily pointed to the contraption ontop the kitchen table. Izzy felt his way towards the table now aware that something big was on the table "Yeah, what is this Quick?"

"Well as soon as Floyd gets home I'll tell you" Quick answered

"Figures" Izzy sighed as all three of them began a conversation

* * *

**Ch. 3 will be up shortly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3...Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"And that's how we know each other!" Emily finished her story. She waited for Quick to reply but surprisingly it never came! He just stood there, his mouth agape staring at her, then to Izzy, then back to her. Emily was beginning to feel uncomfortable, when she first met Quick he seemed a little energetic and it seemed he never seemed to keep still, but now that he is it just doesn't feel right.

"Wow! I never would've guessed!" Quick finally spoke, making Emily jump a little

"Especially Izzy's fear of heights! Now THAT explains so much!"

"Really?" Emily said, eyeing Izzy

"Well yeah! I remember this one time when we lead him up the stairs, Hoh boy! Was he uneasy!"

"Is that so?"

"Tell her yourself Izz!"

"W-well I admit I was a little uncomfortable-"

"A little uncomfortable! He literally squealed when Tye put his hand on his shoulder!" Quick was laughing as the memory surfaced in his head. Emily was stifling a giggle imagining how he might of reacted during that time. Izzy, however, sweat dropped as the memory played in his head. After awhile the laughing subsided.

"Just be thankful your telling me all this!" Quick began

"Hoho! If Floyd ever got a hold of this-"

"-Hold of what?" Heads turned to see a dark brown wolverine with grass green eyes, a pair of dark blue jeans that where torn from the knees, being held by a black leather belt with a crabmeat (The Crab badnik) Belt buckle, and a pair of jet black boots

"Oh! Hey Floyd!" Quick said, beginning to feel uneasy

"If I got a hold of what?" Floyd asked again

Uh…I-if you got a hold of…" Quick started looking around trying to find an answer. Eventually he found one.

"My newest discovery!"

"Of?" Floyd was getting impatient

"Of this!" Quick revealed the device that was on the table to Floyd. Floyd, the least bit amused stepped forward to the gadget, eyeing it closely.

"I found it in sandopolis!" Quick began, feeling proud to have something to show

"Tck! He brings in more junk! Figures." Floyd scoffed stepping away from the gadget and looking disapprovingly at Quick.

"I-it's not-"

"And lemme guess: It's something humans used centuries ago."

"Y-yeah! Why else would I bring it?"

"OK, I'm a bit confused." Emily spoke up

"Will here has a thing for humans" Izzy answered

"That's not true!" Quick shot

"I have a thing for past human artifacts!"

"So, your an archeologist?"

"Eh, no. Not yet anyway. But someday I will be"

"When pigs fly!" Floyd called

"H-hey!"

"Oh come on Floyd, not again! We have a guest" Izzy pleaded

"Oh?" Floyd began now aware of Emily's presence

"I see." He smiled devilishly

"Who may I ask is this lovely lady?" Floyd casually walked up to her knelt down and held her hand

"Emily" she said, not at all faised by his gentleman like approach

"Emily? What a beautiful name for such a fine-"

"I'm flattered, but I'm already taken" Emily interrupted, leaning close to Izzy to prove her point

"Great" Floyd let go of her hand, "Beaten by a blind guy!"

"Oh I'm sure it's a sad sight to see!" Izzy smirked

"Ahahaha!" Floyd sarcastically laughed

"So, um Quick" Emily began, changing the subject

"Yes?"

"You said you want to be an archeologist, right?"

"Oh Yeah! for as long as I could remember"

"Well, why?"

"...Why?" Quick repeated

"Oh no!" Izzy facepalmed

"Why!"

"Why'd you say that?" Floyd mumbled loud enough for them to hear. Now Nervous, Emily looked at both Izzy and Floyd for a form of help. Sadly they didn't provide any, Emily looked back to Quick, preparing for what would would happen.

"Because it has come to my understanding that the human population has lived far more longer than Mobians! I mean just look at the facts!"

"What facts?" Emily asked, this was followed by moans and groans from Floyd.

"I'll be right back" and with that, Quick ran upstairs

After a few minutes Tye came down, Flower in his hands as he lazily sat down

"...To loud" he mumbled. After that Quick came back holding an old torn book

"Take a look at this!" He handed it to Emily with a smirk. Emily took the book and studied it, It was very dirty to begin with, a few pges where hanging out of it and she assumed most of the others where missing from the book she percedead to open the book and started flipping pages, glancing back at Quick to see him a little uneasy. A few pages where infact missing as she guessed, and after she studied the cover. The cover was torn almost completeley off the only thing that remained was the title, it was a little hard to make out, but it was there. "Frankenstein" it read.

"That's an interesting title!" Emily began after a while of examing it.

"Oh! but it gets better! In one of the pages it talks about the author!" Quick took the book, he was acting like a kid in a toy store.

"according to the book, the author was born in 1797! clearly hundreds of thousands of years before we mobians walked the planet! This book is what showed the light and that humans have in fact lived here longer than we have! Imagine if I where to discover something else that further proves my point!" and with that Quick remember his device

"Speaking of..." he began

"I think it's for me to show you guys what exactly I brought!"

"So what is it!" Floyd asked

"Well, from what I understand it called an 'Eggafier' and it's was used, by past humans, to make egg based foods

"...What if it was made by past mobians?" Tye asked

"Ohoho, Tye!" Quick chuckled "There's still so much you don't know" and with that Quick went to the fridged pulled out an egg, placed on the table and switched on the machine. At first nothing happened, Floyd and Tye gave him an annoyed look. Quick nervously stood there and sarted to hit the contraption, finally it sputtered to life. It started off with a low hum but after a few minutes the gadget began to shake violently and the humming began to get louder louder.

"...Quick..." Tye answered

"...Is that suppose to happen?" Quick remained silent as he tried to figure out what was going on. Flower began to struggle in Tye's arms. Tye notice this and he to began to feel uncomfortable. No longer waiting for his question to be answered Tye got up, went to the living room and openned the frontdoor.

"Uh guys, I can't turn it off!" Quick shouted as the machine Wailed. Floyd Got off his seat and went to the machine and started to pull wires off of it, Izzy put himself in front of Emily, expecting the worst.

"TYE!" Floyd shouted

"We might need some help here!" Tye looked back to the kitchen, the machine started to glow a bright red. He took one final look at his choa before letting her go

"...Go get help..." She looked at him for a bit before nodding and took off. Once she left Tye went back in the house and into the kitchen. Before he could anything, however, the machine engulfed the entire house inside a bright red light followed by a groundshaking boom. After the smoke cleared, the house was gone. All that was there was a big crater where the house use to stand

* * *

**Ch.4 coming soon Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here!**

* * *

"Charmy! Get back here you little nuisance!" Cried a large green crocodile, chasing a bee wearing a helmet and holding an mp3 with headphones in it, all around the city.

"Gotta catch me first Vector!" the small bee laughed.

"Your going to regret ever saying that!"

"Vector, can you please calm down? Your drawing a crowd!" a purple chameleon advised, Vector looked around and, sure enough, he was right, there was indeed a lot of people where eyeing him. Vector looked back to Charmy to see him put on the headphones and switched on the little device

"Hey! Who said you could listen to my mp3!"

"Sorry can't hear ya!" Vector growled,

"Vector!" the chameleon warned

"C'mon Espio! What would you do if he had your ninja stuff!"

"He'll get bored with it soon" Espio reassured,

"You just need to calm down" Vector sighed, he was right, Espio and him knew Charmy too well. He will eventually get bored with it. After awhile Charmy remained silent, Vector seamed surprise by this. After a few minutes Charmy looked back at Vector "Ugh! Vector, do you actually listen to this garbage?"

"What!" Vector began to steam,

"Charmy I swear when I get my hands on you I'm!-"

"IF! you get your hands on me!" Charmy corrected, and with that flew higher. Feeling cocky, he made faces at Vector knowing the cranky croc won't be able to reach him. This was going however for at that very moment a chao slammed right into Charmy causing both to fall to the ground. After dusting himself off Charmy went over to the chao. "Hey, are you alright?" Charmy asked, the Chao responded by lunging at him Chaoing frantically at his face. Charmy tried to pull it off him but the choa held on. "Hey get off me! Lemme go!" Charmy shouted but the chao held on it's chaoing getting more frantic. Charmy finally pulled the chao off his face and watched as it struggled in his hands, it's arms flailing panicly as it kept chaoing.

"What's wrong lit-?" Charmy stopped when he noticed it got surprisingly darker. The chao seemed to notice this to as it stopped what it was doing and stared up. Charmy gulped, as he realised he was in deep trouble. "Charmy, give me back my mp3!" Charmy nervously handed Vector his beloved music device. Vector having adjusted the device turned to the little bee before him. "Now, when we get home I'm gonna-" Vector was cut off be the chao who had been released from Charmy's grasp and now lunged itself onto Vector

"H-hey! get off of me!" Charmy laughed

"Charmy get this thing off of me!"

"No way! This is too funny!"

Vector, eventually pulled the chao off and gave it a stern look. After examining it something clicked in his head "Hey! Isn't this Creams little friend?"

"Cheese? I don't know" Charmy answered

"I don't think it is Vector" Espio remarked

"Sure it is! Poor little guy! he must've been seperated from her!" Vector started to leave, the other 2 began to follow, all the while the chao struggled to get free from Vectors grasp. "Vector, I really don't think it belong to Cream"

"Oh? Then why is it wearing this outfit? Cream's Chao wears stuff like this!" at that remark Espio looked at the chao closely. "Cheese wears a bowtie, this chao has a headband" he confirmed

"She probably changed his wardrobe!" Espio sighed in defeat, they where already at her house. Vector knocked on door, Cream answered it a bit surprised to see The Chaotix "Oh hi Mr. Vector, Mr. Espio, Charmy!"

"Hi Cream! We found your chao for you!" Cream gave them a puzzled look

"Wha- but, Cheese is right here!" Sure enough Cheese was floating right her head. Vector was falbbergasted, he did'nt know what to say! Espio however provided the talking. "Oh! well do you who this chao belongs to?"

"No, I haven't this chao before" upon looking at the chao's constant struggling and the worried expression upon it's face, Cream knew something was wrong. "Mr. Vector may I please see the chao"

"Oh! sure!" Vector handed her chao and just watched. Cream tried her best at calming it down but the chao wouldn't have it, arms flailing all around the chao was panicking. "My! you sure don't like being hold!" Cream released the chao. Upon doing so, the chao flew frantically in circles before finally going to Cream and trying it's best to pull her "I think it wants us to follow it" with that the chao lead the way with the others behind it.

After awhile the chao lead them to a small forrested area, "Strange, why would it lead us hear?" Espio questioned. It was answered soon as they heard faint sounds. Hearing the sounds the chao rushed towards the direction the sounds where coming from "It's getting louder!" Charmy remarked. As the sounds became louder, they reminded Cream of something

"It almost sounds like a group of-" The group exited the forrest and what they saw before shocked them all. In the clearing in the center of a big crater lay a small group of babies!

* * *

**Chap 5 coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow...I have nothing to right, my mind right now is a blank!**

* * *

The Chaotix plus Cream couldn't believe what they where seeing, 5 babies all alone in a crater. Without a thought, Cream ran towards the crater, the chaotix followed shortly after. One of the infants, a baby dormouse, upon seeing the group slowly walked over to them

"...fowur?" it mumbled tiredly, Cream picked him up and started talking to him,

"Hi there little guy! My names Cream" she cooed her nurturing instincts taking over.

"...Fowur." He pionted to Cheese

"Oh, that's my chao, his name is Cheese"

"...Cheed?" At this point the baby put his finger on his lip and gave a questioning look.

"Oh! aren't you the cutest thing!" Cream nuzzled the little guy, oblivious to the world around.

"uh, Cream" Espio began, bringing back to reality

"O-oh! Sorry Mr. Espio!" She blushed

"We've search the area, but we can't find anyone"

"Wha? Then how did they-"

"Hey! guys!" Both Cream and Espio turned to see Charmy struggling with a big gun-like contraption

"I found this a few yards away! do you think it could mean anything?" Before Espio could answer that, a squeel was heard all heads turned to see Vector Struggling with a baby wolf in his hands while a baby squirrel was hitting his leg

"PUD DOWN!" the infant wolf cried tears falling from it's eyes as he struggled to be free

"Pud Iddee down now!" the squirrel demanded. Upon seeing this the other two infants, a sandcat and a wolverine joined the squirrel. The wolverine jumped onto Vector while the sandcat joined the squirrel in hitting him

"Guys! I need some help!" Vector yelled.

"Just put the baby down!" Espio called, Vector obeyed and slowly put the wolf cub down. Once he was on the ground the wolf began to calm down. It's crying turning to whimpers.

"Meanie!" the squirrel shouted, still hitting Vector's leg

"Say sowwy!" the croc look to his team for assistants

"You did scare him Vector" Vector groaned went towards the wolf and knelt down to his side

"I'm sorry" The wolf jumped at the sound of Vector's voice and backed away from him, eventually bumping into Espio. Espio proceeded to pick him up but when he puts his hands under the infants arms he began to panic. Letting him go, Espio checked him and noticed something pecular about the wolf cub

"He's blind"

"What!" Vector came holding the infant squirrel and sandcat while the wolverine was still holding on to him

"See for yourself!" Vector took a look at the wolf's eyes. Upon looking into them Vector noticed the baby either had no pupils or they where clouded, either way Espio was right.

"We have to take them with us" Cream said

"Good idea, Espio help Charmy with that thing he has" Espio simply nodded and went to aid Charmy. The Dormouse, who had been asleep the whole time woke up upon hearing that they're leaving.

"...Fower!" he called a few seconds later the chao that lead the group came back looking for something

"Fower!" the dormouse called giggling a little as the chao went to its owner its expression changed from worried to joyful. The dormouse afterwards went back to sleep, the chao held in his arms. And with that, the group left, Vector carrying three of the infants, the wolf cub holding Cream's dress while she was carrying the dormouse.

After some time Cream began asking the Wolf cub simple questions

"What's your name?"

"Iddee" he shyly answered

"Iggy?" she asked

"No" he was strifling a giggle "Iddee!"

"Eddie?"

"Itsy!" the wolverine cub shouted out of annoyance

"Itsy?" Cream repeated trying to understand wht he said

"Izzy?"

"Yay!" the wolf cub cheered,Cream got that question right, but the next few where quite a challenge

"Do you have a mommy?"

"No"

"A daddy?"

"No"

"A uncle?"

"No"

An Aunt?"

"Ant Wiwwy" Cream was relieved, he has an aunt maybe they can go look for her

"Are these you friends?"

"Uh-huh"

"Do you know there names?"

"Emwy" Cream assumed that was the squirrel

"Twie"

"...Huh?" At the sound of his name the dormouse Cream was carrying woke up and lazily began to look for whoever called him

"Wiw"

"Heries!" The sandcat raised his hand, giggling all the while, thinking this was a game

"Foid" Since the wolverine was the only one left he must've been floyd

"Uh, Vector what are going to do now?" Charmy asked

"Well we gotta find the little guys parents, then return them"

"What about this device Vector" Espio pointed out

"We can go to tails house and see if he knows what it is" Cream suggested

"There you go Espio, We find there parents and later show tails this thing" Vector pulled ahead of the group deciding to lead them out himself

"So let's get crackin!"

* * *

**Chap 6 coming**


End file.
